The present invention relates generally to a system for enhancing airborne safety of airborne vehicles as well as reducing tire wear thereof, and more particularly, to a system wherein means are provided for diverting from an aircraft's engines, or other source, a stream of air such that said stream of air is directed against mechanical housings affixed to the wheels of the airborne vehicle, said housing comprising a number of radially spaced surfaces symmetrically positioned about said housings and thus about said wheels of said airborne vehicle such that said stream of air is directed against said radially spaced surfaces imparting to same energy thereby causing said housings and said wheels upon which said housings are mounted to rotate, resulting in controlled rotations of the wheels of said airborne vehicle at the point of landing so as to commence rotation of said wheels at a rate equivalant to the landing speed of said airborne vehicle prior to its landing thereby eliminating excess wear of said tires on said airborne vehicle, as well as providing physical stabilization for said airborne vehicle at the time of landing.
Although prior systems concern themselves with seeking the reduction in tire wear of airborne vehicles by causing the rotating of said wheels to commence prior to the aircraft's actual landing, the present invention incorporates and utilizes a unique combination of components as well as design features which provide unique results heretofore unavailable from prior art devices.
In conjunction with the above, it is an object of this invention to create a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein there is diverted from the engines, or other source, of said airborne vehicle a stream of air whose velocity and other thermodynamic properties can be selectively controlled.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein the optimum amount of energy is transferred from said stream of air to said mechanical housing affixed to the wheels of said airborne vehicle thereby providing a highly efficient mechanical system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein said mechanical housings are capable of being detachably mounted upon the existing wheel structures of airborne vehicles thus eliminating modification thereof.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein said wheel housing are of a design so as to minimize air resistance once attached to the wheel of an airborne vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein said mechanical housings affixed to the wheels of said airborne vehicle are composed of a number of radially spaced surfaces symmetrically positioned about said housings and aligned with the nozzle outlet from the means for diverting from an aircraft's engines, or other source, a stream of air, said optimum spacial relationship between said nozzle outlet and said blade surface being a distance equivalent to 1/2 of the nozzle diameter.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein said system is rugged in construction, efficient in operation and highly reliable.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for enhancing airborne safety of airborne vehicles wherein there is utilized the controlled rotational movement of the wheels of said airborne vehicle to provide gyroscopic stabilization of said airborne vehicle relative to its surroundings at the time of landing.
It is another object of this invention to provide a new and unique system for reducing tire wear of airborne vehicles wherein said mechanical housings affixed to the wheels of said airborne vehicle are comprised of a number of radially spaced surfaces symmetrically positioned about said housings and aligned with the nozzle outlet from the means for diverting from an aircraft's engines, or other source, a stream of air, said spacial relationship between the blades of said mechanical housing having a mean straight line distance equivalent to .sqroot.2/2.times.(nozzle diameter).
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious herefrom, or may be learned by practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.